A Sweet Memory
by Lhyn
Summary: Setiap musim panas, aku memang menghabiskan waktuku di rumah kakekku yang ada di konoha. Ku lakukan itu hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna permen kapas./SasuSaku/OneShoot/DLDR/.


**A Sweet Memory**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **Warning : Typho(?). AU. Bahasa belum sempurna dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Kayobi, bulan Shichigatsu. 08.04 A.M, Tokyo -_

Seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun tengah berkemas di dalam kamarnya. Ia memasukan beberapa lembar pakaiannya yang tertata rapi ke dalam tas hitam.

Ia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari adanya sosok wanita cantik yang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa berangkat sendiri ?" tanyanya mengejutkan sang pemuda.

"Ah, _Kaa-san_. Aku baik-baik saja." ujarnya tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang pemuda. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia sudah bersikukuh, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya.

"Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket kereta, cepatlah sebelum kau tertinggal oleh bis."

" _Ha'i_ - _Ha'i_." Sahutnya malas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke segera turun dari bis. Ia menatap jalanan sepi yang ada di sekitar halte. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah pemandang hijau di sertai hembusan angin sejuk.

Jauh dari kota. Tidak ada suara kebisingan kendaraan, yang ada hanyalah suasana tenang dan nyaman.

Sasuke membenarkan letak tas punggungnya. Ia harus segera melangkah ke rumah kakeknya atau ia akan tersesat setelah malam tiba.

Hampir setengah jam ia berjalan akhirnya ia menemukan rumah sederhana yang tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Rumah kakeknya.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu geser yang ada di depannya. " _Tadaima_ , _Ojii-san_."

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru lalu detil berikutnya pintu pun di geser keras.

" _Ha'i_! _Are_?"

Sosok gadis kecil pun muncul di balik pintu rumah itu. Gadis bermata emerald yang menatapnya bingung. Dengan rambut _soft_ - _pink_ pendek yang terurai.

"Siapa _Onii-chan_?"

Sasuke terdiam menatap makhluk di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran.

"Siapa kau ?" dan beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mendapatkan suaranya.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu ?"

Sosok pria tua berambut gondrong pun keluar dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan mengantuk. "Masuklah."

" _Ojii-chan_ , siapakah _Onii-chan_ ini ?" tanya gadis itu seraya mendekati sosok pria tua itu.

Uchiha Madara tersenyum lalu mengelus kepala gadis di depannya. "Dia cucu _Ojii-chan_."

Dan bibir gadis itu membentuk bulatan o kecil. "Istirahatlah di kamar Sasuke, kau pasti lelah."

"Hn." Sasuke pun langsung melangkah melewati Madara dan gadis kecil itu. Menuju kamar yang selalu ia huni saat menginap di sini.

"Nah, Sakura. Kau bisa buatkan _Ocha_ untuk _Onii-chan_ kan ?"

" _Ha'i_." gadis itu berteriak penuh semangat lalu berlari ke arah dapur. Sementara Madara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Huh ?" Madara menoleh menatap Sasuke yang masih di ambang pintu. Madara tampak berpikir sejenak mencerna ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap malas Madara lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya. "Dasar lelet." guman Sasuke sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Ia berada di tempat ini selama liburan musim panas.

Entah kenapa ia harus mau repot-repot pergi ke konoha sendirian. Jika di lihat dari manapun, Sasuke lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luang dengan tidur seharian.

 _'Onii-chan ! Boleh aku masuk ?'_

Suara cempreng pun terdengar dari luar kamarnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera bangun saat terdengar pintu kamar di geser pelan. Ia dapat melihat gadis kecil tadi.

" _Ojii-chan_ menyuruhku membuat ini untuk _Onii-chan_." gadis itu meletakan gelas _ocha_ di meja kecil yang ada di depan ranjang.

Sasuke mulai turun dan duduk bersila di depan meja. Ia menyesap sedikit _ocha_ hangat itu sebelum menyengit merasakan rasanya.

"Ini terlalu manis."

"Eh, benarkah ?"

Gadis itu merebut gelas yang ada di tangan Sasuke dan menyeruput sedikit _ocha_ itu. "Tidak, ini pas." ujarnya membela.

"Aku tidak suka manis."

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia menatap diam Ocha tersebut. Gadis itu beranjak bangun. "Akan ku buatkan lagi."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke segera merebut gelas itu dan kembali meminum _Ocha_ tersebut.

"Sakura." seseorang memanggil nama gadis itu. Sosok Madara pun terlihat di ambang pintu. "Waktunya pulang."

Wajah gadis itu pun berubah. Terlihat merajuk dan tidak mau pulang. Madara segera meraih tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya. "Besok datanglah lagi, ya ?"

"Baiklah." ujarnya tidak semangat. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. " _Jaa, Onii-chan_ !"

 **.**

Makan malam di rumah sang kakek begitu sunyi. Karena hanya ada Sasuke dan Madara. Sesekali terdengar suara dentingan saat sumpitnya beradu dengan mangkok.

"Siapa gadis tadi ?" ujar Sasuke begitu merasakan adanya rasa penasaran di dalam hatinya.

"Siapa ? Apa yang kau maksud itu Sakura ?" tanya Madara balik.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Dia anak dari keluarga Haruno, tetangga _Ojii-san_."

"Oh." Sasuke melanjutkan makannya dan setelah itu ia akan tidur karena tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Brukk**

" _Onii-chan_ !"

 **Brukk**

" _Onii-chan,_ bangun !"

 **Brukkk**

" _Onii-chan_ ! Sarapannya sudah siap !"

 **Brukkk**

" _O-nii-cha-n_!"

Sasuke hanya menatap datar dengan apa yang di lakukan gadis permen kapas ini. Bagaimana bisa ia melompat-lompat di atas tubuh Sasuke ?

Untung saja ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil sehingga tidak terasa sakit saat gadis itu melompat-lompat.

" _Onii-chan_ sudah bangun ?"

Sakura menyingkap selimut Sasuke membuat pemuda itu bangun menatap malas Sakura yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Apa kau selalu membangunkan orang tidur seperti itu ?" tanya Sasuke mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak, biasanya aku memukul kepala mereka."

Sasuke diam sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan meletakannya di atas ranjang. Ia harus segera mandi dan Sarapan.

Rasa kantuk sebenarnya masih terasa. Matanya pun berat, ingin sekali Sasuke kembali tidur. Bahkan ia hampir tertidur di kamar mandi. Ia harus segera menyiram kepalanya dengan air dingin.

" _Onii-chan_!"

 **Brakk Brakk Brakk**

Astaga.

Rasanya kepala Sasuke akan pecah jika gadis kecil bernama Sakura itu masih tetap menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

 **.**

Sasuke menatap datar sosok gadis yang kini memakan sarapannya dengan semangat.

" _Ojii-chan_ , tambah lagi !" Sakura menyodorkan mangkuk nasinya yang telah kosong.

"Sakura, kau sudah makan dua mangkuk."

"Lagi !"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang merajuk kesal kepada Madara.

" _Onii-chan_ ?"

Hampir saja Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang begitu wajah Sakura ada di depannya. Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir.

"Apa kau sakit ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." Sasuke pun melanjutkan makannya. Sakura pun kembali duduk begitu Madara kembali dengan semangkuk nasi.

Tangan Sakura pun terulur meminta mangkuknya dengan segera. Sasuke kembali diam memperhatikan Sakura yang makan dengan lahap.

"Nah, Sasuke."

Sasuke segera menatap Madara. "H-Hn ?"

"Tolong temani Sakura. _Ojii-san_ ada kepentingan sebentar."

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke singkat lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Sesekali ia menatap Sakura yang mencuri-curi pandang pada lauknya.

"Jika kau mau ambilah."

Mata emerald itu berbinar sebelum mengambil lauk Sasuke dengan sumpitnya. " _Itadakimatsu_."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Meski hanya garis tipis yang terukir.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Onii-chan_..."

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang berbaring di sampingnya. Gadis itu berkeringat dengan kipas kecil di tangannya. Kini mereka berbaring di latar samping rumah. Membiarkan pintu terbuka lebar.

Suara denting lonceng yang di gantung pun terdengar beberapa kali begitu angin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak haus ?"

Sasuke sebenarnya haus, terlebih ia juga berkeringat. Ia butuh sesuatu yang menyegarkan. "Mau beli es krim ?"

Sakura segera bangun lalu dengan senang ia melompat ke atas tubuh Sasuke.

"Sakit, Sakura !"

"Ayo pergi, _Onii-chan_."

Sasuke segera bangun membuat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya. Memang benar jika cuaca panas, apalagi ini musim panas. Paling enak minum atau makan sesuatu yang segar. Seperti es krim atau semangka ? Di tambah angin yang berhembus sejuk, bukankah itu menyenangkan.

Sasuke berjalan seraya memakan es krim di tangannya. Di tangan kirinya pun ada kantung plastik yang berisi beberapa potong es krim.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sibuk menikmati es krimnya. "Sakura, berapa umurmu ?"

Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke. "Aku ? Emh.." gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Tahun ini seharusnya umurku sudah sebelas."

"Itu berarti kau masih duduk di sekolah dasar ?"

"Emh.." Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu _Onii-chan_?"

"Bulan depan umurku enam belas tahun."

Sakura tampak terkejut lalu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbinar. "Apa kau akan berulang tahun disini ?"

Sasuke bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu. Ia tidak begitu peduli pasal ulang tahunnya. Karena ulang tahunnya pasti tidak akan berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

" _Ne, Onii-chan_. Kau mau hadiah apa ?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum ia kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "Akan ku pikirkan nanti."

"Jika kau mau sesuatu katakan saja." sahut Sakura setelah itu ia kembali menghabiskan es krimnya yang mulai mencair.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Dari sana Sasuke mulai menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di rumah sang kakek. Dan hubungannya dengan Sakura pun mulai akrab. Setiap tahun saat liburan musim panas ia pasti akan pergi ke konoha. Alasannya pun begitu menggelikan bagi Sasuke sendiri.

Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan makhluk mungil berwarna permen kapas ini.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu ingin terus di samping gadis kecil itu. Sasuke bahkan ingat bagaimana wajah Sakura saat ia kembali ke kota.

Ingin rasanya ia membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Wajahnya yang bulat itu berair dan memerah.

Seolah tidak mau Sasuke pulang ke kota.

Dan sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya ia menghabiskan waktu liburannya di konoha.

" _Onii-chan_!"

Sakura menarik gagang pancingnya. Di ujung benangnya ada seekor ikan yang berontak minta di lepaskan kail di mulutnya.

"Aku dapat duluan, kau kalah !" ia tertawa seraya memamerkan ikan hasil pancingnya. "Itu berarti kau harus membelikanku tiga mangkuk ramen."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas malas menatap Sakura yang kini melompat-lompat kesenangan. Hei, bahkan dia tidak jauh berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu sudah menginjak umur tiga belas tahun. Dan dia sudah masuk sekolah menengah, seharusnya ia sedikit bisa merubah sikapnya yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Nanti sore kau harus membelika- _huwaa_!"

 **Byurrr**

Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya begitu cipratan air mengenai wajahnya. Ia lalu membuka matanya menatap Sakura yang terjatuh ke sungai yang dangkal.

"Itulah akhibatnya jika kau banyak tingkah."

Sakura cemberut menatap Sasuke yang hanya diam memegang gagang pancingnya. Ia menatap ujung benangnya.

Ah, sial.

Ikan hasil tangkapannya lepas. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang dengan mata yang berair. Ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Sudahlah."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya yang basah. Pemuda berusia belum genap delapan belas tahun itu menggendong Sakura untuk segera naik ke atas batu yang mereka tempati.

"Aku tidak akan mendapatkan ramen." ujar Sakura sendu.

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. Lalu ia mengusap rambut Sakura yang basah. "Kau akan mendapatkannya. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

"Benarkah ?" mata Sakura berbinar menatap Sasuke. Sasuke suka dengan tatapan Sakura yang seperti itu.

"Sampai kau kenyang."

Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke. "Aku sayang padamu, _Onii-chan_."

 **Dheg**

Jantung Sasuke berdetak dua kali lipat. Seolah ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang begitu ia inginkan. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya. Dadanya pun bergemuruh.

Ia pun tersenyum tipis merasakan perasaan menyenangkan ini.

"Dasar cengeng."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke bahkan tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan terkena deman di musim panas ini. Yah, Sasuke masih ingat terakhir kali saat Sakura mengeluh kepalanya sakit dan terasa pusing.

Jadi terpaksa Sasuke menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang. Dan keesokannya dia mendapatkan demam tinggi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau demam seperti ini ?"

Sakura menggeleng tidak semangat. Ia sibuk bergumul dengan selimutnya mengabaikan Sasuke yang kini merawatnya.

"Hampir siang, kau harus makan lalu minum obat setelah itu tidur."

Sakura menggerutu pelan. Ia mengatakan jika Sasuke lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Namun gadis itu masih enggan untuk bangun atau membuka mata.

"Sakura ?"

"Sebentar." ujarnya lemah. "Kepalaku sakit."

Mau tak mau Sasuke pun menyentuh kepala Sakura. Mengusapnya pelan agar gadis itu tidur. Biarkan ia melewatkan makan siangnya. Sasuke tidak tega jika mendengar Sakura terus mengeluh seperti ini.

"Tidurlah, makan setelah kau bangun."

"Tapi kau harus janji." suara Sakura pun terdengar serak. Gadis itu memaksakan diri menatap Sasuke, meski hanya tatapan sayu. "Jika aku sembuh kau harus membelikanku ramen dan _yakini Q_."

Sasuke tersenyum ia mengecup dahi Sakura. "Apapun untukmu."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim pun berganti terus menerus. Musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin, musim semi dan... Kembali lagi pada musim panas.

Waktu terasa cepat. Dimana kini Sakura sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas dan Sasuke pun harus menempuh pendidikan lebih tinggi lagi.

Ke suatu tempat yang sebenarnya ia benci. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Ku pikir kau tidak pernah tumbuh tinggi."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tinggimu, bukankah sejak pertama bertemu kau masih tetap seperti itu." ujar Sasuke acuh seraya menatap air sungai di depannya. Tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu luang.

"Hei !" Sakura berteriak. Ia berdiri menatap Sasuke garang. "Asal kau tahu, aku sudah tumbuh tiga puluh centimeter."

Sasuke hanya mengendus menahan tawa. Semakin dewasa Sakura, maka ia akan semakin menarik di mata Sasuke.

Lihatlah penampilannya. Ia memakai dress putih dengan rambut _soft-pink_ ala permen kapas yang panjang sepunggung. Dan wajahnya yang semakin cantik membuat Sasuke tidak ingin menatapnya lebih lama lagi.

"Ya, kau melamun." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tampak diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendir. " _Onii-san_!"

"Astaga, Sakura." ia terkejut dengan suara Sakura yang masih cempreng. Sasuke mengusap telinganya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu ?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Kau yang mengganggu pikiranku."

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya. Ia tidak paham akan ucapan Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu ?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, tidak." ia kembali berpikir sejenak. "Sakura." panggilnya.

"Ya, _Onii-san_ ?"

"Malam nanti, kau mau pergi ke festival musim panas ?"

"Apa kau sedang mengajakku kencan ?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menatapnya penuh antusias. "Yah, anggap saja seperti itu."

"Baiklah, jam tujuh."

"Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menentukan jamnya ?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mulai berdiri. Ia pun segera ikut berdiri. "Kali ini aku yang menentukan jamnya."

"Terserah kau saja." Sasuke pun segera berjalan pergi begitu saja.

"Ah !" Sakura segera mengejar Sasuke dan meraih lengan Sasuke. " _Matte, Onii-san_ !"

"Kau lambat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya diam menatap keramaian festival yang terjadi pada puncak musim panas. Ia menatap beberapa kedai yang berjualan pernak-penik dan camilan.

"Kau mau sesuatu ?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sedari tadi bergelayut di tangan kanannya.

Sakura tampak melihat-lihat sekitarnya. " _Takoyaki_ ?"

"Apapun maumu." ujar Sasuke lalu menghampiri salah satu kedai yang menjual _Takoyaki_. "Kau mau berapa ?"

"Bisakah kita beli dua ?"

Sasuke menyengitkan alisnya. "Kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendirian ?"

" _Onii-san_ , kau seperti orang yang tidak tahu siapa aku."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis membalas gerutuan Sakura. Lalu mereka segera pergi begitu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yanh Sakura inginkan.

"Bisakah kita cari tempat yang sepi, aku sedikit tidak suka dengan keramaian."

Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke yang terlihat seolah risih. "Aku tidak tahu jika _Onii-san_ benci keramaian."

Sasuke tidak menyahuti dan memilih pergi ke sebuah taman yang tampak sepi untuk malam ini. Itu karena mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di pusat festival.

Sakura sibuk memakan _Takoyaki_ -nya sementara Sasuke bingung dengan pikirannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang tampak senang dengan apa yang ia makan. Lalu pemuda itu menghela nafas panjang.

" _Onii-san_ , apa kau sakit ?"

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kini menatapnya khawatir. "Ah, tidak."

"Apa ada masalah ?"

Ia kembali bertanya membuat Sasuke diam menatapnya dalam. "Sakura...aku..."

Diam, Sasuke kembali diam dengan pikirannya. Seolah ia sedang bingung. Ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

" _Onii-san_ ?"

"Maaf."

Sebuah kata yang belum pernah ia ucapkan meluncur mulus begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang meminta maaf kepadanya. "Kenapa ? Kau salah apa ?"

"Sakura... Mulai-" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Menolak menatap Sakura yang menatapnya penasaran. "-liburan musim panas tahun depan, aku tidak bisa datang lagi kesini."

Sakura terdiam mencerna ucapan Sasuke yang barusan tampak seperti suara dengungan lebah. "K-kenapa ?" suaranya bergetar.

"Aku... Melanjutkan sekolahku ke California."

Perpisahan memang pahit dan sakit.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya begitu merasakan sesuatu yang panas di matanya. Ah, Sasuke memang benar jika dirinya ini cengeng.

Dagunya diraih lembut. Memaksa Sakura menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh sesal. "Sakura..." Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis di depannya.

Ia mencium Sakura dengan rasa penuh sayang. Lalu ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Menatap Sakura yang tersendu. "Sakura, _suki da yo_."

Sakura hanya mampu terisak mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura menutup mulutnya menahan isak. Sasuke memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkan tangisnya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang menggembirakan bukan hari dimana Sakura mengeluarkan air mata dan Sasuke yang merasa tertekan akan keberangkatannya.

" _Zutto suki datta_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu pun tiba. Dimana kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di halte bis. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tampak murung, Sasuke benci ekspresi itu. "Sakura ?"

Ia tidak menyahuti dan hanya merunduk menatap sepasang sepatu miliknya. Sasuke menatap sendu Sakura. Ia meraih dagu Sakura dan sekali lagi mendaratkan ciuman ringan di bibir si gadis permen kapas.

"Aku janji akan datang lagi jika sudah selesai."

Bukannya merasa baikan, Sakura semakin merasakan sesak. Ia merasa takut, sangat takut.

"Kau..." Sasuke menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura. "Jaga diri-"

 **Brukkk**

Sakura memeluknya erat. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sasuke. "Sakura ?"

"Berjanjilah, cepat datang kesini." Sakura semakin erat memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun balas memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura, mulai hari ini bisakah kau sebut namaku."

Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam. Ia merasa pipinya memanas. "S-Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum ia memeluk Sakura erat. "Jika bisa, aku ingin membawamu ke California."

"Jangan membuatku tidak bisa melepasmu. Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura semakin memeluk Sakura. " _Aishiteru yo_."

Sasuke tersenyum lalu ia menangkup kedua pipi Sakura. "Empat tahun lagi, setelah aku kembali. Berjanjilah kalau kau akan mengucapkan Ya saat aku melamarmu."

Sakura bergetar. Ia merasa sesak mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang ringan namun dalam. "Ya, aku berjanji." ujarnya seraya meneterkan air mata.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura. Ia dengan tidak rela melepas pelukannya pada Sakura saat bis sudah datang. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik." ujarnya sebelum masuk ke dalam bis.

Sakura meneteskan air mata begitu melihat bis mulai berjalan. Membawa raga Sasuke menjauh darinya.

Perlahan namun pasti pengelihatannya mulai buyar. Rasa pusing pun menyerang begitu kuat dan Sakura pun ambruk saat itu juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Monday, 25th December. Christmast day. 09.23 A.M. California -_

Natal tahun ini adalah natal paling buruk bagi Sasuke. Ia bahkan hanya duduk di depan jendela seraya menatap salju yang turun.

Apa yang ia harapkan ? Ucapan selamat natal dari seseorang ?

Hanya keluarganya yang mengucapkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sudah tiga tahun enam bulan lamanya ia tinggal seorang diri di sebuah tempat asing seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum pernah pulang ke Jepang semenjak ia meninggalkan Konoha.

Ah, Konoha.

Sasuke tidak bisa menampik jika ia merindukan sosok gadis kecil yang selalu menantinya saat ia ke sana.

Gadis yang mampu membuatnya berdebar. Gadis yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum, hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Gadis itu sangat polos dan manja.

"Haruno Sakura..."

 _Aku merindukanmu_...

Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Ia bahkan masih ingat dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dulu. Dimana Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berjanji menerima lamarannya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sasuke malu, tapi ia senang telah berhasil mengatakannya. Dengan itu Sasuke bisa memiliki Sakura.

Tinggal satu semester lagi dan ia akan segera pulang ke Jepang. Tepat pada musim panas. Ia sudah tidak sabar akan hal itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suara isakan lirih pun terdengar memenuhi ruangan putih itu. Suara _'beep'_ yang di hasilkan oleh sebuah Monitor EKG pun terdengar jelas.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menangis di samping ranjang yang di tempati oleh sosok gadis yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa masih lama ? Bukankah mereka bilang ia akan sadar setelah Oprasi ?" wanita itu kembali menangis karena melihat fakta bahwa putri semata wayangnya masih tidak sadarkan diri di depannya.

Sementara sosok pria yang berdiri tidam jauh dari mereka pun hanya bisa menatap sendu dua orang yang begitu berharga baginya.

Terkadang takdir juga kejam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Musim pun berganti sangat cepat dari yang di bayangkan. Suara bising orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum seorang pemuda yang berjalan cepat di sekitar bandara.

Dengan koper dan tas ransel ia pun segera masuk ke salah satu taxi yang ada disana. Mengabaikan fakta jika ia sedang di tunggu kedatangannya oleh keluarganya.

"Konoha." ia pun mengucapkan tempat tujuannya.

 _Akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu... Sakura._

Uchiha Sasuke telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di California. Kini ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke Konoha tanpa menemui keluarganya yang kemungkinan menunggu di bandara.

Dua jam lamanya, akhirnya ia sampai pada desa Konoha. Desa yang memberikan sebuah kenangan manis yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Desa itu tidak pernah berubah. Tetap seperti saat ia datang dulu.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada supir taxi itu ia segera melangkah menuju rumah kakeknya.

Ah, tidak. Maksudnya rumah yang ada di sebelah rumah kakeknya. Kediaman Haruno.

Ia ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat tahu bahwa ia datang ke rumahnya.

Di ketuknya dua kali pintu itu. Rumah itu tampak sepi dari yang terakhir Sasuke lihat. Pintu pun bergeser menampilkan sosok Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Sasuke ?" tanya Mebuki terkejut melihat cucu Madara yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

" _Konichiwa_ , _Baa-san_." Sasuke menatap Mebuki dalam. "Dimana Sakura ?"

Pemuda itu melihat jelas jika tubuhnya Menegang. Di tambah matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia tersenyum sendu. "Ah, kau tidak tahu rupanya."

Mebuki membuka pintu rumahnya lebar. "Masuklah."

Sasuke pun masuk, mengikuti langkah kaki Mebuki yang ada di depannya. Mereka berhenti di salah satu pintu geser yang di ada di ujung lorong.

Mebuki membuka pintu itu. "Masuklah kedalam."

Sasuke pun masuk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia dapat melihat sebuah guci di atas meja kecil panjang yang ada di sisi kanan ruangan itu. Ada beberapa batang dupa di sisi kanan-kiri guci kecil itu.

Sasuke tidaklah bodoh untuk tidak mengenali guci itu. Guci itu adalah tempat dimana keluarga menyimpan abu seseorang yang sudah mati.

Mati ?

 _Onyx_ itu membulat. Ia menatap sebuah pigura yang menampilkan sosok gadis cantik berwarna permen kapas sedang tersenyum manis. Itu adalah foto hasil jepretannya. Pigura itu dihiasi rangkaian bunga.

" _B-Baa-san_?"

Nafas Sasuke seolah di hentikan. Dadanya di cengkram dengan jantung yang seolah tidak berfungsi lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan panas dingin yang menyelimutinya.

"Sakura... Dia sudah pergi." ujar Mebuki dengan suara yang sendu. "Ia meninggal di musim panas tahun lalu. Dan hari ini adalah peringatan hari kematiannya."

Dunia Sasuke pun runtuh seketika. Tubuhnya pun merosot. Ia bersipuh lemas. Fakta yang menyakitkan ini tidak bisa ia terima. "Kenapa ?"

"Ia mengidap kanker otak." jawab Mebuki. Ia mengerti jika memberitahu faktanya maka ia secara tidak langsung menghancurkan hidup Sasuke. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke juga berhak tahu.

"Sedari kecil ia memiliki kanker otak. Hingga tahun lalu ia harus di operasi untuk mengangkat kankernya yang sudah stadium akhir." setetes air mata pun lolos dari mata Mebuki. "Tapi..." suaranya tercekat mengingat kematian putrinya. "... Ia gagal. Operasi yang disangka dokter berhasil, ternyata gagal. Ia tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi." Mebuki merasa putus asa saat dulu ia mendengar dokter yang salah mendiagnosis Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa bangun. Ia tidak bisa bergerak barang seinchi. Mebuki menyentuh bahu Sasuke seolah memberi kekuatan untuk pemuda itu. Dia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke tengah menangis.

"Ambilah ini." wanita itu memberi sebuah kalung dengan bandul kelopak bunga sakura. "Ini milik Sakura. Dia bilang, aku harus memberikan ini kepadamu."

Sasuke meraih kalung itu. Ia segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Matanya yang memerah itu menatap pedih kalung itu.

" _Baa-san_... Aku-" suaranya tercekat. "-harus pergi sekarang." ujarnya lalu segera pergi dengan hati yang hancur.

Takdir memang kejam.

Kenapa ia harus di pertemukan dengan Sakura jika ia harus di pisahkan seperti ini ?

Kenapa ia harus mencintai Sakura jika ia tidak bisa memilikinya ?

Kenapa bisa ia mengambil Sakura terlebih dahulu saat Sasuke akan menjadikan Sakura miliknya ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa semua itu terjadi ?

Kenapa hidupnya tidak adil ?

Salah apa dirinya sehingga Tuhan begitu kejam padanya ?

Dan yang tersisa hanyalah memori manis yang terjadi di setiap musim panas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aishiteru..._

 _... Sakura._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aishiteru yo..._

 _Sasuke-kun._

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **S** **aya kembali. #plaakkkk# datang-datang malah bikin ff gak jelas. Huhuhu T.T**

 **Padahal yang lain belum selesai malah update ff baru. Author macam apa ini ?**

 **Abaikan !**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff yang lainnya. Bubye !**

 _ **-Banana Byun-**_


End file.
